LA SONRISA
by Racksha yami
Summary: Un pequeño momento de relajación en la orden, la ocurrencia de Lavi para hacer una obra de teatro no sonaba tan descabellada como parecía ¿o si? ¿Qué trama el pelirrojo? ¿resultara como lo planeaba o no? muuuuuuuuuy ligero yullen/arekan...XD


REGRESO CON ESTA PEQUEÑISIMA HISTORIA SI ES QUE SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR ASI JAJAJAJAJAJA U.U... NO ASEGURO SEGUIR SUBIENDO MAS FIC PERO LO INTENTARE, LAS PRESIONES SON MUCHAS, MI CABEZA ESTA CASI SECA (ESO DESDE HACE MUCHO XD) Y NO TENGO INTERNET... ASI QUE ME DISCULPO POR SI TARDO EN CONTESTAR SUS APRECIADOS COMENTARIOS n.n... AUNQUE SEAN SOLO PARA LANZARME/MANDARME JITOMATES, SANDIAS, MELONES ETC, ETC, POR NO PUBLICAR NADA DESDE... MMMM, HACE MUCHO JEJEJE

OJALA Y SE DIVIERTAN UN POCO...

LIGERO YULLEN/AREKAN... CASI NO SE NOTA, SOLO AL FINAL XD jajaja

(en fin, lean y pasen un rato relax) n.n/

y disculpen los errores de gramatica u.u... sorry...

Era un día común como los demás en la Orden, algunos exorcistas y buscadores se encontraban de misión, entre ellos Lavi junto con Bookman.

Lenalee repartía café en la sección científica y término en la oficina de su hermano, haciendo de "secretaria" para gusto de Komui.

Kanda entrenaba en la sala especial, con la mirada llena de temor en los demás que se distanciaban lo más que podían del japonés, ya que apreciaban sus vidas.

En cuanto a Allen, visitaba a Jerry en la cocina, pues el moreno le había pedido ayuda con el nuevo menú de la semana.

Fuera de eso, no pasaba nada interesante desde hacía semanas, quizá alguna que otra inocencia desbalagada por ahí, pero, al parecer el Conde y sus Noah habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, extraño, aunque una buena excusa para relajarse un poco.

El viaje del pelirrojo alegre no sería en vano, pues regresaba con una idea que le habían dado en la aldea donde fue a investigar un caso falso de inocencia.

**Cede de la Orden…**

_-¿una obra de teatro?- pregunto Lenalee._

_\- una obra- sonriendo- veras, la aldea que visite con el Panda, tiene un relato bastante interesante, y como veo que todo el mundo está aburrido pues… es una buena idea ¿no crees?_

_\- ¿crees que alguien quiera participar?_

_\- b-bueno- sudo frio, la china tenía razón- de algún modo lo lograre._

_\- pues, cuentas con mi apoyo Lavi._

_\- gracias Lenalee._

**Comedor…**

_-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto mientras seguía comiendo._

_\- vamos Allen- sentándose a un lado del albino- será divertido, además… dijiste que alguna vez trabajaste en el circo ¿no?_

_\- ¿y que con eso?- termino se decimo plato._

_\- bueno, tienes más experiencia en esto que los demás._

_\- si solo ayudare con eso, está bien- sonrió un poco y siguió con su almuerzo._

_\- cayo- murmuro Lavi._

_\- ¿dijiste algo?_

_\- no, nada- rio._

Lenalee miro a Lavi con extrañeza ¿Qué traía entre manos el alegre pelirrojo? Algo le decía que no era solo por simple diversión, llegaría al fondo de eso.

**Sala de entrenamiento…**

_-no- dijo molesto._

_\- vamos Yu, es solo un favor que te pido._

_\- no._

_\- di otra cosa que no sea "no"._

_\- olvídalo._

_-…..- U¬¬_

_\- ¿Por qué he de colaborar en tus estupideces?_

_\- no son….- suspiro cansado- solo inténtalo, o quizá- li miro con sonrisa macabra- el gran Yu Kanda le teme a salir a actuar en público._

_\- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_\- o tal vez sea que… ¿no sabes improvisar Yu?- con sonrisa burlona- no puedo creerlo- rio._

_\- cállate._

_\- ¿entonces es verdad?_

_\- claro que no._

_\- ¿y por qué no lo intentas? No pierdes nada._

_\- tsk- guardo a mugen y salió del cuarto._

_\- otro- rio de forma extraña._

_\- ¿Qué estas tramando Lavi?_

_\- ¡Lenalee!- le dio un sobresalto._

_\- dime… esto no solo lo haces por diversión ¿o sí?_

_\- claro que si Lena- rio nervioso._

_-…- ¬¬_

_\- n-no me mires así._

_\- algo tramas y descubriré que… ¿sabes qué puedes terminar muerto verdad?_

_\- sí, pero es algo que debo hacer._

_\- Lavi…_

_\- no te preocupes- riendo- bien, voy por los demás ingenuos, digo, actores- salió del cuarto también._

_\- ¿cuánto tiempo durara en el hospital?- se preguntó a sí misma._

Unos días después, todo el personal de B.O. miraba un gran cartel con letra de Lavi, pidiéndoles de manera cordial que se reunieran en el comedor después de mediodía, pues había una cosa de suma importancia que debían saber.

**Comedor, mediodía…**

Algunos solo fueron por simple curiosidad, otros como Allen, fueron obligados por Lenalee o Lavi.

_-¿una obra aquí en la orden?- pregunto Komui- nunca se me hubiera ocurrido._

_\- solo es algo para salir de la rutina- sonrió- ¿Qué les parece?_

_-no está mal- dijo Johnny emocionado- nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver una._

_\- me uno a la opinión de Johnny- hablo Reever- será entretenido._

_\- bueno eso me gusta. ¿Quién más está de acuerdo?_

Incluso Komui y Bookman estuvieron de acuerdo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

_-bien, les explicare el tema de la obra._

Detrás de él, Lenalee puso unos dibujos hechos por el mismo conejo e iba pasando las imágenes conforme Lavi avanzaba en el relato.

_-nuestra historia trata sobre un joven príncipe que siente gran pasión por los malabares y acrobacias dignas de un buen circo, su madre, esta de acuerdo en que lleve a cabo su sueño de vivir día a día la emoción de pertenecer a un circo famoso que viaja por el mundo. Como toda buena historia, tenemos por otro lado a nuestra linda princesa, que vive solo con su padre, quien preocupado por la pérdida de la sonrisa de su joven hija, tras la muerte de su madre, así que busca desesperadamente a todo bufón del reino y de todo lugar, para ver si alguno logra recuperar la felicidad de su amada descendiente. Esta noticia llega a sin fin rincones del mundo, diferentes talentos y acrobacias son mostradas a la joven pero ninguna da éxito alguno, hasta que nuestro valiente príncipe llega a ese lugar, un buen día, mientras hace su presentación la familia real llega para ver la calidad de los bufones, como era de esperarse, el joven pierrot estrella, de inmediato, queda prendado por la belleza de la futura reina y busca la forma de devolverle la sonrisa, aunque a principios solo busca complacer a la realeza, poco a poco, con cada día que se encuentran en la plaza, se da cuenta de que no solo busca la felicidad de esa familia que le recuerda a la suya, sino que… desea el amor de la hermosa joven, incluso más que a sus acrobacias y vida en el circo. A su vez, a pesar de que no puede sonreír, la joven princesa, corresponde a los sentimientos del pierrot._

_\- interesante relato- hablo Komui- ¿Dónde lo escuchaste Lavi-kun?_

_\- en la aldea que visite con el panda…- fue golpeado por Bookman._

_\- ¡¿a quién llamaste Panda?!_

_\- c-como decía- a medio recuperarse del golpe del panda- había un circo y me contaron ese relato que se creó en esa misma aldea hace mucho tiempo._

_\- ya veo- sonrió- con ese me convences, te daré permiso de usar las instalaciones._

_\- gracias, Komui- sonriendo- pero la historia no termina ahí._

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que restaba del relato.

_-todo está bien hasta que el prometido de la joven princesa llega del campo de batalla, como todos, no sospechaba que hubiese algo serio entre esos dos, pero al darse cuenta de que el amor de adorada está a punto de ser robado, desafía al joven pierrot, resultando esta pelea en una tragedia, pero antes de morir, el joven príncipe regresa por su amada, prometiéndole cuidar de ella por siempre, en cada vida que renaciera, la sonrisa de la joven regresa justo al momento de realizar una acrobacia con su amado bufón._

En todo el comedor se escuchaba el llanto de Johnny y Komui.

_-o-oigan- sudo frio- solo es una obra._

_\- que bonita- dijeron al mismo tiempo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_\- creo que se conmovieron más de lo que esperaba- rio para sí mismo- aunque pensaba en cambiar un poco la historia._

_\- para que no discutamos por los papeles, Bookman-san nos hicso el favor de crear esta lista- mostrándoles un pedazo grande de papel con muchas líneas- cada uno escribirá su nombre en una línea, después veremos que papel les toco- dijo Lenalee sonriendo._

_\- ¿al azar eh?_

_\- me parece justo, así nadie podrá discutir sobre su papel._

_\- quiero dejar claro algo primero- hablo Lavi- el papel principal ya está ocupado._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- me refiero a nuestro pierrot, ya lo tenemos y es el más indicado- jalo a Allen al centro- nuestro querido Allen Walker, hará ese papel._

Los presentes solo pudieron pronunciar un sonoro "ohhhhhh".

_-¿Qué?- palideció- u-un momento Lavi._

_\- ¿sucede algo malo?_

_\- nunca me dijiste que haría ese papel._

_\- pero si te pedí ayuda._

_\- no mencionaste que sería el protagonista- molesto._

_\- si lo hice._

_\- claro que no._

_\- si._

_\- no._

_\- si._

_\- que no._

_\- Lenalee ¿verdad que lo dije?- sonriendo._

_\- ¿eh?- miro al pelirrojo- sí- mintió por el bien de Lavi y la diversión._

_\- ¿Qué?- volteo para ver a la china- ¿es cierto Lenalee?_

_\- sí, Allen-kun, pero como estabas comiendo, supongo que no le prestaste atención._

_\- diablos….- un aura depresiva se apodero de él._

_\- bueno en lo que nuestro protagonista se recupera, vengan a poner su nombre. No son muchos papeles, pero será divertido._

_\- ¿y tú que harás Lavi?- pregunto Reever._

_\- bueno, como es obvio seré el director, pero también pondré mi nombre. Como lo hiso el panda, no se cual sea que papel. Espero que me toque uno divertido._

Todos menos Kanda se acercaron al papel y pusieron su nombre, incluso Marie y Miranda, Bookman cedió al final y también se anotó, Lenalee también.

_-esto es… bastante extraño- dijo Link cerca de la puerta del comedor._

_\- es una estupidez- recargado en la puerta._

Se miraron por un momento y después cada uno se fue por su lado.

_-vamos Link, tu también- dijo Lavi con mucho ánimo._

_\- ¿Qué?- sudo frio- ¿Por qué debería?_

_\- eres parte de la orden ¿o no?_

_\- sí, pero…- interrumpido._

_\- si no lo haces tú mismo, lo hare yo._

_\- eso es…- interrumpido nuevamente._

_\- vamos, no te pasara nada, quizá solo tengas que ayudar con el escenario._

No supo como, pero Lavi lo engatuso para poner su nombre en la lista.

_-Yu, faltas tú- o.o Kanda ya no estaba presente- ¿Lenalee, donde esta Yu?_

_\- no lo sé- con una pluma en sus manos._

_\- ni modo- sonriendo- tendré que elegir por él- rio._

Lavi se acercó al cartel y puso su nombre, para después poner el de Kanda, con las intenciones de que fuese como si el oriental hubiese escogido.

_-bueno, en un momento les diremos que personaje les toco, además se les dará una copia de la obra completa, con sus diálogos correspondientes ya marcados._

Allen ayudo con la entrega de los diálogos, aunque seguía medio distraído al ser el protagonista de una obra que se parecía a su vida, suspiro resignado, quizá sería divertido, además recordaría los días que paso con Mana en aquel circo, donde se conocieron.

Todos veían emocionados su roll, menos Komui quien solo ayudaría en el arreglo del escenario, Johnny y Lenalee harían los vestuarios alegrando a los dos jóvenes, además de dejar respirar con tranquilidad al complejo de hermana.

**Sala de entrenamiento…**

Kanda meditaba tranquilamente hasta que los mormullos del pasillo lo molestaron, varios buscadores emocionados, comentaban sobre la obra, además de escuchar las voces de Lenalee y el conejo acercándose, antes de que pudieran encontrarlo, tomo sus cosas y camino rumbo a la salida, pero era tarde.

_-Kanda…_

_\- Yu- sonriendo- aquí está tu papel._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- es tu personaje- dijo Lenalee._

_\- ¿pero qué demonios dices? No me anote en esa estupidez._

_\- pero tu nombre estaba ahí._

_\- no lo hice yo._

_\- pero es tu letra, Kanda._

_-….- miro a Lavi con enojo- ¡conejo!_

_\- ¡yo no fui!- alzo ambas manos._

_\- estas muerto._

_\- Kanda- se puso frente a Lavi- era tu caligrafía, ¿crees que Lavi pueda copiarla?_

_-….- ¿Qué nadie conocía de lo que era capaz ese pelirrojo?_

_\- así que toma- mostrándole la copia._

_\- no._

_\- pero es tu obligación._

_\- por supuesto que no- la hiso aun lado con poca delicadeza._

_\- Kanda- le dio un golpe en la cabeza con las copias._

_-….- la miro con molestia._

_\- no es un reto para ti ¿o sí?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

Incluso Lavi se sorprendió de las palabras que dijo la china.

_-todos están cooperando, menos tu. Incluso Link-san lo hiso._

_-…- no podía imaginar al "dos puntos" en una obra._

_-….- Lavi solo pudo soltarse a reír._

_\- no querrás que todos piensen que te da miedo una simple obra de teatro ¿no?_

Lo único que no podía resistir el oriental era que quisieran golpear su ego, eso nadie lo tenía permitido, mucho menos Lenalee.

_-toma- lo obligo a tomar las copias- espero que te esfuerces- saliendo del lugar._

_\- tsk._

_\- bueno, nos vemos Yu._

_\- espera un momento._

_-…..…- sudo frio, un muy mal presentimiento lo invadió- ¿q-que pasa?_

_\- será mejor que prepares tu tumba- salió de la sala._

Kanda solo despedía un aura de muerte, por lo que quien lo miraba salía corriendo con pánico, hasta que se encerró en su habitación.

**Comedor…**

_-¿por cierto a quien le toco el protagónico femenino?- pregunto Allen._

_\- pues…- busco la lista donde había anotado a todos._

_\- te sorprenderás- murmuro Lavi._

_\- ¿eh?- miro al pelirrojo._

_\- aquí esta…- sonriendo- le toca a…..- palideció._

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos los que se encontraban en el comedor, solo podía significar una cosa, Lavi estaba a punto de morir.

_-¡idiota!_

_\- ¿Qué?- no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar._

_\- esta vez no pienso pasar lo que hiciste._

_\- ¿Yu que pasa?- sudo frio._

_\- no te hagas idiota, conejo- tenía el cuello de Lavi entre sus manos._

_\- p-pero… q-que… h-hice…_

_\- eres un maldito imbécil._

_\- Kanda…- hablo Lenalee- déjalo en paz._

_\- no te metas._

No había visto a Kanda tan molesto como ese día.

_-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Allen._

_\- veras Allen-kun…- lo miro con nervios- Kanda es… la princesa- sonriendo._

_-…..- la miro atónito para después reaccionar- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

Todos palidecieron, no podían imaginar a tal "genio" como una delicada y hermosa princesa.

_-basta Kanda- pidió nuevamente Lenalee._

_\- ¿te da miedo?_

_\- Allen-kun- lo miro con temor, el albino también se estaba buscando una visita a las enfermeras._

_\- acéptalo, Bakanda, le temes a una simple obra._

_\- repite lo que dijiste enano- salto a Lavi._

_\- ¿estás bien?- ayudándole al pelirrojo._

_\- pensé… que… esta… vez… moriría- aspiro todo el aire que pudo._

_\- te lo advertí._

_-…- solo sonrió._

_\- te desafío, ¿o es que eres tan patético que no puedes interpretar un papel?_

_\- tienes valor, Moyashi._

_\- ¿lo aceptas o no? Kanda._

_\- ya veremos quien es el patético._

Al irse el japonés, todos respiraron con tranquilidad, incluso Allen, ¿Por qué demonios había dicho algo así?

_-Allen-kun ¿estás seguro de lo que dijiste?_

_\- por supuesto que no- lo dijo seriamente._

(Caída estilo anime para todos)

_-¿e-entonces por qué lo desafiaste?- pregunto Lavi._

_\- f-fue espontaneo._

_\- creo que tendremos dos funerales este mes- suspiro la china._

_\- bueno, ahora solo debemos esforzarnos- sonrió un poco._

**Unas horas después…**

Allen salió al patio trasero (si es que se le puede llamar así, al gran terreno XD) a pensar, quizá encontraría un buen sitio para leer bien la obra.

Con cada página que leía, se recordaba a sí mismo y a Mana, sonaba ilógico pero quizá esa historia la basaron en su vida, rio por ese comentario, era imposible.

_-Mana…- observo el cielo estrellado- te extraño._

Los días siguientes el albino se comportaba muy retraído y casi no pasaba tiempo con los demás, prefería ensayar solo, (con la compañía únicamente de Timcanpy).

Una noche, tuvo un sueño extraño que lo dejo con un amargo sabor de boca, se estaba metiendo demasiado en el papel de pierrot, pero el sueño había sido tan real, que aun sentía la manos de aquella joven princesa entre las suyas, el frio de la nieve que caía la noche en que se entregaron a la diosa muerte.

_**-siempre estaré a su lado- sonrió de forma tierna- no… me importa si sacrifico mi vida para que usted recupere esa hermosa sonrisa, hare todo lo necesario- tomo las finas manos contrarias entre las suyas- mi querida princesa.**_

De nuevo ese sueño, se sentía tan real, que comenzaba a sentir la tristeza del bufón/pierrot, la mirada de aquella joven mujer le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no encontraba a quien.

Esa noche, salió de la cama ante la atención de Tim, a quien le pidió que se quedara ahí pues solo iría a tomar agua.

Jerry se acababa de ir a dormir, pero antes le dio permiso a Allen de entrar y tomar lo que quisiera; después de tomar agua fría, fue a la sala de entrenamiento, donde se encontró con Kanda, quien meditaba.

_-¿tampoco puedes dormir?_

_-…..- abrió lentamente los ojos y observo al albino._

_\- ¿sabes?- se recargo en uno de los pilares cerca de Kanda- me cuesta admitirlo pero… estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de participar en esto._

_\- no te lo pregunte._

_\- lo sé- sonrió un poco- pero me parece que estas igual que yo._

_\- por supuesto que no._

_\- ¿no tienes problemas con tu papel?_

_-a diferencia de ti, no._

_\- yo nunca dije que los tuviera. Ese papel es como… interpretar mi vida- dijo con cierta nostalgia en su tono de voz._

_-….- lo miro de reojo._

_-por cierto Kanda ¿sabes que usaremos los trapecios?_

_\- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja._

_\- para algunas escenas._

_-…..-sudo frio, no lo había tomado en serio cuando lo leyó._

_\- ¿lo has hecho antes?_

_-…..- lo miro con molestia._

_\- ¿te parece si vamos?- Un.n_

_\- ¿para qué?_

_\- quizá pueda enseñarte a usarlos, antes de la obra._

_\- tsk._

Para sorpresa del albino, Kanda acepto, claro que no admitió que necesitaba ayuda, solo accedió a ver el escenario que Reever y los demás preparaban.

Decidieron usar el exterior para tener más espacio y aire libre, puesto que les daría mucho calor si actuaban dentro de la cede.

El lugar era bastante amplio y alto, para que pudieran actuar en los trapecios.

_-¿no le temes a las alturas verdad?_

_\- claro que no, Moyashi._

_\- bueno, eso es un punto a favor- sonrió._

_-…..- observo como Allen subió hasta la punta donde había una base metálica y tomo el trapecio plateado._

_\- ¿podrías subir del otro lado?- casi grito por la distancia._

_-…- suspiro con molestia e hiso lo que Allen pidió._

_\- ¿puedes lanzar el trapecio hacia mí?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- solo hazlo._

_\- tsk, Moyashi molesto._

Allen comenzó a balancearse en el otro trapecio hasta que el ritmo de ambos objetos se sincronizo, sereno su rostro y soltó el trapecio donde se encontraba, haciendo palidecer a Kanda, ¿Cómo lograría llegar al otro? Para su fortuna, el albino llego como si nada al trapecio contrario.

_-que bien- sonriendo- no he olvidado como hacerlo._

_\- Moyashi…_

_\- ¿Qué pasa?- llego a la base metálica donde estaba Kanda._

_\- eres más suicida que el conejo ¿verdad?_

_\- claro que no- rio- es fácil. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Después de todo, tendremos que usarlos. Me gustaría que disfrutaras de esa adrenalina que sientes al estar en el aire- sonrió ampliamente sin quererlo- esa sensación de libertad._

_\- que molesto- murmuro y tomo el trapecio._

_\- solo hazlo como si estuvieras en un columpio normal._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- ¿nunca has subido a uno?_

_\- c-cállate Moyashi._

_\- ¿en serio?- O.O_

_\- no todos tuvimos ese tiempo libre._

_\- bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo así- sonrió un poco- ve el trapecio contrario con 3 segundos de anticipación ¿bien?_

No le costó mucho trabajo balancearse pero al momento de pasar al otro trapecio, sus dedos solo rozaron el metal, afortunadamente había un red de seguridad (cortesía de Komui).

_-parece fácil, pero no lo es- sonrió desde arriba- aunque no creo que tengas problema._

Observo detenidamente al albino quien salto nuevamente, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo parecer tan fácil? El primer intento y los brazos le dolían, se necesitaba gran fuerza en los brazos y abdomen, podía presumir de que era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ese simple reto le costaría.

_-te dije 3 segundos ¿no me oíste?- sonó molesto._

_\- tsk._

Nunca había visto esa fase de Allen, realmente parecía un "maestro" enseñándole a su "alumno" a usar el trapecio, quizá la experiencia ganada en un circo le dieron esa confianza.

_-es increíble- pensó Allen- han pasado dos horas y casi lo domina, no cabe duda de que Kanda es…- detuvo sus pensamientos._

El siguiente intento de Kanda fue mejor que los anteriores, pues logro sostenerse con una mano, pero no era suficiente, el impulso y la fuerza con que se movían los trapecios, le impidió seguir ahí, cayendo de nuevo en la red.

Tenía el cuerpo adolorido, y lleno de raspones que comenzaban a notarse, además de tener la respiración agitada.

_-¿quieres descansar?_

_\- no._

_\- lo supuse- sonrió de medio lado- bien, entonces deja de hacer el vago y sube._

Miro al albino con molestia, le quitaría esos aires de "grandeza" que mostraba en ese momento, nadie le imponía nada a Kanda Yu, mucho menos un Moyashi con apariencia de anciano.

Más tarde, empezaba a amanecer, ¿Cuánto habían practicado? Ahora los dos descansaban bajo un árbol.

_-me sorprendes Kanda, no pensé que lo dominaras tan rápido, a mí me tomo una semana- rio._

_\- ¿con quien crees que hablas?_

_\- esperaba una respuesta así. Pero debemos practicar la acrobacia de una escena clave._

_\- ¿Quién dijo que entrenaría contigo?_

_\- pero…- Kanda se puso de pie- no es fácil pasar de un trapecio a otro cuando estas solo, así que necesitas estar sincronizado con la otra persona al hacer…- interrumpido._

_\- lo importante es que se como usarlos._

_\- ¿piensas dar una actuación mediocre y patética?_

_\- ¿Qué dijiste?- lo miro con molestia._

_\- además, en la obra, no habrá red de protección ¿Qué haremos si caes?_

_\- no lo hare._

_\- aunque este yo, por un segundo de diferencia podrías….- mordió sus labios._

_\- ¿Quién me crees Moyashi?_

_\- solo intento que no pase alguna tragedia._

_\- tsk._

_\- además, solo es una escena. Las demás son con Lavi y otros bufones._

_\- realmente eres molesto._

_-…..- miro al japonés._

_\- yo pondré los horarios y solo ensayaremos esa escena._

_\- entiendo- sonrió un poco._

Así lo hicieron, solo la escena donde la princesa saltaría con el pierrot/príncipe, aunque solo practicaban en las noches, no es que quisiera que todo el mundo los viera, seguramente sacarían conclusiones de que comenzaban a llevarse mejor y no era verdad.

En un salto, la sincronización de ambos no fue buena, provocando que Kanda solo tocara con las yemas de sus dedos las manos de Allen, quien en un movimiento ágil logro tomarlo de la mano impidiendo que cayera.

_-te hubieses roto la cabeza- sonrió- aunque dudo que eso pasara._

_\- cállate idiota._

Allen sonrió con sinceridad, esos momentos eran extraños, había algo en el joven exorcista, algo que comenzaba a incomodarlo, desvío la mirada al ver la sonrisa del albino.

_-¿te parece si lo dejamos por hoy?_

_\- tsk._

_\- perdóname, es que… Lenalee me pidió que fuera temprano a la oficina de Komui para hacer los últimos arreglos a mi traje._

_\- che, da igual._

_\- ¿Cómo va el tuyo?_

_-…- un aura negra lo rodeo._

_\- e-entiendo- sudo frio._

Seria divertido ver a Kanda perdiendo su orgullo al vestirse como mujer, rio internamente, debía pedirle a Timcanpy que lo grabara, así pasaría un buen rato riéndose del japonés.

El ensayo general llego y con él, los nervios a flor de piel en todos, bueno, casi en todos.

_-Allen se ve muy tranquilo- viendo como hacia calentamientos._

_\- eso parece._

Pero en un descuido, al albino le cayó una caja llena de utilería (hojas cortadas, flores de papel, cosas que no pesaban).

_-o quizá sea el más nervioso- rio._

Por alguna razón Kanda se ausento al igual que Lenalee, quizá discutían por la ropa que usaría el oriental, no hubo problema pues una de las buscadoras se hiso cargo de interpretar a la princesa, Lavi tenía planeadas bien las cosas, si alguien llegaba a faltar por cualquier razón, tenía a los reemplazos listos.

_-unos días más y actuaremos- sonriendo- ¿no te sientes nervioso Allen?_

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- bueno, tu tuviste experiencias en esto tipo de cosas._

_\- pero si solo actuaremos para las personas de la orden._

_\- lo sé, pero aun así… a mí me da un poco de pena ¿sabes?_

_\- te entiendo, así fue las primeras veces con Mana._

_\- me pregunto ¿Cómo será la actuación de Yu?_

_\- no puedo imaginarlo sonriendo._

_\- yo menos._

**Esa misma noche…**

Allen esperaba cerca del escenario, pero Kanda no llegaba, por alguna razón la preocupación llego al albino así que fue a la habitación del japonés.

Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió sola, revelando a un Kanda luciendo un vestido y a Lenalee arreglando algunos detalles.

_-Allen-kun…._

_-…..- palideció._

Allen no pudo evitar reírse con toda su fuerza, pero después todo era silencio en el cuarto de Kanda, Lenalee termino los arreglos al vestuario y se retiró.

_-no tenías porque ser tan brusco._

_\- cállate haba parlante._

_\- me llamo Allen._

_\- tsk, es lo mismo._

_\- Bakanda, quería pedirte algo._

_\- ¿Qué quieres?- poniéndose su camisa._

_\- sé que me dijiste que solo practicarías conmigo en los trapecios pero…- suspiro- ¿podríamos ensayar algunas escenas?_

_-…- lo miro._

_\- además, Lavi me pidió que te ayudara con la sonrisa. ¿Podrás hacerlo? Es decir, nunca te he visto hacerlo y bueno…- interrumpido._

_\- cállate y muévete- salió del cuarto._

_\- ¿eh?- siguió a Kanda- ¿a dónde vamos?_

Caminaron en total silencio hasta la parte profunda del bosque, detrás del escenario.

_-así que aquí vienes cuando no te encontramos en las instalaciones._

_-es el único lugar donde nadie me molesta._

_\- con eso te refieres a Lavi ¿verdad?- sonrió._

_\- tsk._

El ensayo fue normal, si se podía decir de esa forma, pues con cada dialogo había una pequeña discusión, no podían ponerse de acuerdo, especialmente en las escenas más tiernas o románticas de la obra.

_-esto es imposible- Suspiro, sentándose en el pasto._

_\- lo dije desde un principio._

_\- ¿no podrías esforzarte más?_

_\- no._

_\- Kanda, ¿no te interesa en verdad como salga la obra?_

_\- claro que no._

_\- ya veo._

_\- el conejo tiene a los suplentes de todos los personajes, que alguien más haga ese papel._

_-…..- sintió algo extraño en el pecho- no pensé que me odiaras tanto._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- una vez dijiste que… no soportas a las personas que son como yo, es decir, que tienen alguna maldición._

_-…..- recordó ese momento._

_\- supongo que…- abrazo sus rodillas- tienes razón, si no estamos de acuerdo en nada, será mejor que cambiemos de actores._

_-…- le dio un golpe en la cabeza con mugen- idiota._

_\- ¿por qué me golpeas?- #¬¬_

_\- hablas demasiado._

_\- ¿Qué significa eso?_

Allen suspiro y se recostó, miraba el cielo de forma distraída, cerró sus ojos un momento y recordó el sueño que tenía constantemente.

_-Kanda…_

_-mmmm- estaba recargado en un árbol detrás de Allen._

_\- tu… ¿no has tenido sueño extraños desde que esto empezó?_

_\- ¿sueños extraños?_

_\- sí, me refiero a… bueno, ¿no sueñas con la obra?_

_\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_\- no he podido dormí bien desde que esto empezó. Cada noche es lo mismo, sé que es solo una historia pero…- miro sus manos- cada que despierto tengo la sensación de que estuve ahí, siento la calidez de sus manos y la tristeza del pierrot._

_-…- dejo su sitio en el árbol._

_\- ¿Kanda?- sintió como el japonés se sentaba a su lado._

_\- no fui el único- murmuro._

_\- ¿eh?- se incorporó un poco._

_\- nada._

_\- me pregunto como fue la vida de esas personas. Sacrificarse por la persona que aman._

_-….- cerro los ojos._

_\- no creo que se te dificulte sonreír un poco, Bakanda._

_\- tsk._

_\- ¿sabes? Siento que me falta algo, por eso no puedo comprender del todo los sentimientos del bufón…- suspiro- ¿Qué será lo que me falta?_

Sintió la mano de Kanda sobre su mentón y después….

**Dos días después…**

Los nervios florecían a cada minuto que pasaba, las sillas frente al escenario comenzaban a ser ocupados por los espectadores.

_-vaya- lo miro de pies a cabeza- te ves muy bien Allen._

Un traje azul con rojo y dorado, todo un príncipe, Lenalee y Johnny se habían esmerado en los atuendos de todos, pero en especial el de los dos protagonistas.

_\- Lenalee y Johnny lo hicieron- sonrió apenado._

_\- ¿Qué te parece el mío?- dio una vuelta luciendo su traje de bufón en tono rojo con blanco._

_\- te ves bien._

_\- gracias- rio- bien, es momento de empezar._

_\- si._

_\- oye…_

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- no, nada- sonrió._

_\- Allen, es casi hora- hablo Marie._

_\- ya voy- arreglo bien su traje y fue con Marie y Miranda._

_\- ¿Qué sucede Lavi?- pregunto Lenalee._

_\- ¿no ves a Allen algo diferente?_

_\- ¿a qué te refieres?_

_\- no lo sé, pero…- observaba al albino detenidamente- hay algo distinto en él._

_\- quizá sea porque recuerda a Mana y sus días en el circo._

_\- ¿crees que sea eso?_

_\- ¿Qué más?_

_\- tienes razón- sonrió y dejo de darle vueltas al asunto- ¿y Yu?_

_\- no creo que tarde en venir, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con su vestuario._

_\- espero que realmente parezca una princesa- n.n- sé que me matara cuando esto termine, pero valdrá la pena- rio emocionado._

_\- no negare que estas en lo cierto._

Aunque Lavi era el director de la obra, dejo en total libertad a los dos protagonistas, cada uno ensayaba por su parte, aunque Allen fue a algunos ensayos con los demás, Kanda se mantuvo al margen en todos, ni siquiera sabía si había ensayado con Allen en los trapecios o alguna escena donde salían juntos, aunque preguntara nadie le sabia dar razones, y Allen no decía palabra alguna sobre eso, pero confiaba en que sus dos amigos lo lograrían.

Mientras los demás preparaban el primer acto Lenalee se fue a la oficina de su hermano, la cual usaron como "vestuarios", ahí se encontraría con Kanda para terminar los detalles que hacían falta, el vestido que usaría estaba completamente listo, solo le quedaba arreglarlo a él.

_-…..- miraba fijamente la ropa que usaría, ¿era broma? ¿Cómo demonios termino accediendo?_

_\- perdóname Kanda- sonrió- bueno, empecemos._

_-…- vio a la china, parecía emocionada._

Seguramente no solo Lenalee se divertiría con él, estaba a punto de dejar su orgullo por una simple estupidez de Lavi, pero….

**~ DE AQUÍ EN DELANTE, EMPIEZA EL RELATO DE LA OBRA (n.n) ~**

_**En algún lejano reino, vivía un joven príncipe **_(Allen) _**que adoraba a todo tipo de actores, acróbatas, pero nada le apasionaba tanto como "los pierrot" después de todo, su padre**_ (en este caso fue Marie XD) _** había sido uno, tuvo la fortuna de conocer a la joven princesa **_(Miranda n.n/)_** de ese lugar y el amor se dio simplemente.**_

_**Desafortunadamente, en su décimo cumpleaños, la guerra con el reino vecino se desato con más fuerza y como buen gobernante fue al campo de batalla, no solo para proteger a su preciado hogar sino lo más importante que tenía, su familia.**_

_**La batalla duro días, semanas, hasta que se convirtieron en meses; ganaran sí, pero al coste de la vida de su rey…**_

_**El joven descendiente era bueno en los entrenamientos, pero simplemente no era lo suyo, en su cumpleaños 12 pidió a su madre permiso para viajar como pierrot, en la vieja compañía de su difunto padre, muy a su pesar, la mujer accedió, con la única condición de que un día, volviera con una bella joven como esposa.**_

_**Desde entonces el joven príncipe viajo con el circo, solamente los actores de este, sabían cual era su verdadero linaje; dificultades y retos esperaban, pero aun así, sin importar que tan difícil fuese, el pierrot/príncipe no dejaba que lo alejaran de lo que adoraba hacer, tuvo impedimentos que hubiese evitado si mencionaba su sangre real, pero… prefirió pasara todo obstáculo por su cuenta, sin depender del título que le precedía.**_

_**Durante su viaje, escucharon el rumor sobre el reino que visitarían próximamente, todos los pierrots, eran invitados por el rey en turno para ver si eran capaces de devolverle la sonrisa a su única y amada hija, cuya felicidad se esfumo junto con la muerte de su madre.**_

_**Como recompensa por tal acto (que hasta el momento nadie había logrado) serían dignos de desposar a la joven sin importar su estatus social; parecía una medida desesperada, pero era lo único que podía hacer, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría gratis ¿o sí?**_

_**Algunos actores se aventuraron, pero solo consiguieron la molestia del rey.**_

(Lavi, y dos buscadores interpretaron a los pierrots, haciendo diversos actos divertidos)

_**-¿Cómo es posible?- sonó molesto- ¿quieren que le muestre ese acto tan patético a mi hija?**_

_**\- p-perdone, su majestad.**_

_**\- me aseguro de que los actos sean realmente buenos, antes de que mi amada hija los vea, y sé que no me equivoque al hacerlo. Hasta el momento, solo he visto farsantes.**_

(Tiedoll se tomaba muy en serio su papel, o eso pensó la audiencia, no había sido un error dejarlo con ese personaje.)

_**Aunque se pedía que actuaran, en ningún momento se veía la presencia de la joven princesa, iniciando una serie de rumores más, ¿si había alguna joven? ¿No solo era una trampa para divertir al rey?**_

_**-mi señor- **_(Link hace aparición XD)_**\- me parece innecesario esto.**_

_**\- ¿Por qué?**_

_**\- me parece que la promesa de que dejara que su hija se case con cualquiera que la haga sonreír de nuevo, es muy… digamos… desesperada. Pueden aprovecharse de eso.**_

_**\- lo sé- hiso un mueca de tristeza- pero… lo único que quiero es que mi hija sonría de nuevo.**_

_**\- comprendo su desesperación y ansias, pero si me permitiera… yo mismo me hare cargo de devolverle la sonrisa.**_

_**\- usted vino exclusivamente desde ese reino lejano, para pedir la mano de mi hija ¿no es así? No sabía usted nada, acerca de esta petición mía.**_

_**\- así es, pero si es necesario hare un acto divertido para la dama.**_

_**En ese momento un anciano **_(Bookman) _**hiso aparición, el viejo sabio y brujo del reino. **_(Lavi moría de risa cuando vio al panda, vestido como un viejo mago, con bastón y una bola de cristal en una mano).

_**-¿Qué sucede viejo mago?**_

_**\- este hombre- miro a Link- no es merecedor de la mano de tu amada hija.**_

_**\- ¿Qué dice?- miro con molestia al mago.**_

_**\- es solo uno de esos charlatanes de lo que se queja el mismo. ¿Para que deseas desposar a la joven de este lugar? Si tienes miles de partidos.**_

_**\- no es así.**_

_**\- puedes mentirle a los demás, pero a mi… es como querer venderle "aire a las personas".**_

_**Un guardia interrumpió con temor la discusión, pues tenía una petición para el rey, quien dejó de lado su enojo por la repentina entrada del hombre, ya que se trataba de un circo ambulante que deseaba mostrar sus actos ahí, pero pedían su permiso primero.**_

_**Mientras tanto, en la plaza central del reino, el circo esperaba el permiso de su realeza para poder instalarse ahí por un corto tiempo.**_

_**-¿creen que nos dejen?- pregunto uno de los domadores **_(algún buscador XD).

_**\- ¿Por qué no?- sonrió mientras arreglaba su traje de pierrot.**_

_**\- bueno, escuche rumores sobre una petición del rey. **_

_**\- ¿Qué petición?- lo miro con curiosidad.**_

_**\- me refiero a esa que escuchamos en el reino anterior.**_

_**\- ¿el de la joven princesa que no sonríe?**_

_**\- así es.**_

_**\- estarás en problemas, si no aceptas actuar para ella- dijo otro pierrot **_(Lavi)

_**\- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el domador.**_

_**\- un pierrot que intento hacerse con la mano de esa joven.**_

_**\- ¿intentaste?**_

_**\- es más difícil complacer a su majestad- suspiro- primero deberás divertir al rey, y si logras al menos sacarle una sonrisa, dejara que veas a su amada hija.**_

_**\- ¿no actúas para ella desde un principio?**_

_**\- no, el rey se empeña en ocultarla. No sabemos las razones, pero mucho me temo que… quizá solo sea un engaño.**_

_**\- ¿para tener diversión gratis o algo así?- hablo Allen.**_

_**\- precisamente.**_

_**\- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?**_

_**\- ¿Qué?**_

_**\- me refiero, nosotros…- sonrió ampliamente- nosotros como pierrot, deseamos ver la felicidad y diversión en los rostros de las personas para quienes presentamos el acto.**_

_**\- vaya que eres honrado de lo que haces. Se nota que amas esto ¿verdad?**_

_**\- por supuesto, no hay nada que ame más.**_

_**Pocos minutos después, el guardia llego junto con su majestad el rey y algunos de sus sirvientes, deseaban ver que tenían para ofrecer esos actores, quizá entre alguno de ellos, estaba el indicado para su hija.**_

_**-bien, os pido que me muestren sus actos ahora mismo.**_

_**\- p-pero, ni siquiera hemos comenzado con el arreglo de la carpa.**_

_**\- no me interesa, solo quiero ver al pierrot de su compañía.**_

_**\- aquí está- poniendo al albino frente al rey.**_

_**\- traidores- murmuro Allen.**_

_**\- ¿y bien?**_

_**\- necesito un minuto.**_

_**\- muy bien, solo un minuto, no más.**_

_**Con prisa y torpemente, los amigos del albino le ayudaron a vestirse para presentar su acto; vestía un traje de pierrot blanco con rombos azules, una máscara sonriente que cubría por completo su rostro.**_

_**El acto no duro más de cinco minutos, para cuando el rey reía a carcajadas, el chico era realmente bueno y el general **_(link)_** comenzaba a temer que su deseo por casarse con la princesa de ese reino, se vería afectada por ese pierrot albino.**_

_**Los sirvientes miraban con sorpresa a su señor, nunca lo habían escuchado reír de esa forma, desde la muerte de su esposa.**_

_**-me parece perfecto- le ordenó detenerse- actuaras para mi hija y si logras hacerla sonreír de nuevo, te concederé su mano, como lo he prometido.**_

_**\- puedo asegurarle que su hija sonreirá, pero…**_

_**\- ¿pero que?**_

_**\- no será necesario que me case con ella.**_

_**\- ¿pero que estás diciendo?**_

_**\- seguramente su hija es hermosa no hay duda, pero… ¿se ha puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos? Solamente casarse con la persona que le hiso recuperar su sonrisa…no me parece justo.**_

_**\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a si a su majestad?**_

_**\- déjelo general- sonrió- me agrada este muchacho, es la única persona que se ha atrevido a hacerme algo como esto.**_

_**\- con ver feliz a su hija, estaré conforme. Espero que esté de acuerdo.**_

_**\- ¿y si cambias d parecer al verla?**_

_**\- ¿perdone?**_

_**\- como tú lo dices, mi hija es hermosa sí, pero… ¿de la vista nace el amor o no?**_

_**-…- comprendió lo que decía el rey y guardo silencio.**_

_**\- me has hecho pensar, mi hija será quien decida.**_

_**\- me parece bien.**_

_**\- te veré esta noche, en el castillo. Puedes llevar a tus compañeros si lo deseas, serán bienvenidos.**_

_**\- se loa agradezco- hiso una leve reverencia y se retiró al carruaje donde estaba sus cosas.**_

_**El rey y sus vasallos se fueron, debían hacer los arreglos para la repentina fiesta que darían.**_

_**-que valor- sonriendo- ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?- hablo Lavi.**_

_**\- ¿Por qué no?**_

_**\- ¿y si te obligan a casarte con ella? O ¿actuar hasta que se cansen de ti?**_

_**\- me gustan las sonrisas, lo único que deseo es poder ver a esa joven sonriendo. Si es verdad lo que dicen… seré yo quien le devuelva su felicidad sin importar el precio.**_

_**\- vaya que te gusta esto.**_

_**\- lo dije antes, es lo que más amo.**_

_**Más tarde… La carpa de circo estuvo lista en pocas horas, justo podrían dar una pequeña función para después irse al castillo.**_

_**El acto termino, los miembros del circo se arreglaban para ir al festejo, aunque no todos estaba listos.**_

_**El pierrot albino se dedicaba a practicar su rutina, no quería que nada saliera mal, aunque recordó las palabras de su padre "si vences cualquier obstáculo, obtendrás sonrisas". Así que se relajó y dejo su preocupación por hacerlo perfectamente de lado.**_

_**En el castillo, todo era diversión y los ánimos estaban por el cielo, sonrisas por todos lados; se sentía extraño, ¿Por qué?**_

_**-¿nervioso?- pregunto su compañero.**_

_**\- no- sonrió para ponerse la máscara de su traje- solo… ansioso.**_

_**Uno de los vasallos del rey dio el anuncio del espectáculo que daría el pierrot invitado, y así dio inicio su actuación, pero… no veía por ningún lado a la persona a quien se suponía debía divertir especialmente, comenzó a dudar que esa supuesta princesa existiera.**_

(Todos esperaban ansiosos, no solo los espectadores sino Lavi y los demás, para ver a Kanda)

_**El pierrot seguía haciendo su acto, no importaba del todo si no había princesa sin sonrisa, simplemente divertiría a los presentes; alguien atrajo por completo su atención, al grado de perder el equilibrio y caer de su pelota de goma rojiza.**_

(Gritos de emoción, por parte de las buscadoras se hicieron presentes al divisar a su "ídolo" oriental)

_**Una hermosa joven de cabello largo y oscuro, vistiendo un simple pero bello kimono japonés en diferentes tonos rosa, con su rostro completamente sereno.**_

(-Lenalee- no podía dejar de ver a Kanda- ¿c-como lo hiciste?

\- ¿hacer que?

\- que Yu se viera así de bien- con las mejillas rosas.

\- simple debes saber que arreglar y que dejar como esta, Lavi- sonriendo.

Incluso Allen y Link se habían quedado anonadados observando al japonés, ciertamente no parecía el mismo Kanda gruñón y serio que todos conocían, era como si tuvieran a su gemela perdida frente a ellos; de no ser por Tiedoll los presentes se hubiesen quedado "idos" con su hijo digo hija XD)

_**-….- tocio levemente.**_

(Aunque fue improvisado, nadie lo noto)

_**El pierrot albino se puso de pie y siguió con su acto, fingiendo que había sido a propósito esa ciada; el general se veía furioso, no dejaría que ese "niño" le quitara un gran partido como esa hermosa joven, había escuchado sobre su belleza pero el tenerla frente a su persona, cambiaba las cosas, ya no solo eran rumores, deseaba hacerla su esposa y nadie lo impediría.**_

_**La actuación del pierrot termino abruptamente y de pronto, extrañando a todos, especialmente a sus compañeros de trabajo.**_

_**-yo…- miraba el suelo- lo siento- salió del salón sin decir nada más.**_

_**\- ¿Qué pasa?- se puso de pie frente a su trono.**_

_**La fiesta siguió sin mayor demora por lo sucedido, solamente el mal humor del rey se hiso presente.**_

_**En el jardín principal, el albino tomo aire fresco y se quitó la máscara.**_

_**-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- miraba sus manos con confusión- este no es… esto no es lo que amo hacer.**_

_**\- ¿a qué te refieres?**_

_**-….- volteo levemente para ver de reojo a la persona y se sorprendió de ver a la joven heredera acercándose a él, tomo su máscara y se arrodilló ante ella- p-perdone mi falta de profesionalismo ahí adentro- mantenía la cabeza agachada- pero… yo… yo… yo solo…**_

_**La joven no decía nada por lo que alzo un poco la cabeza y noto lo cerca que estaban, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto? Estaban a la misma altura, puesto que se había sentado frente a él.**_

_**-s-su majestad…**_

_**\- debes sentirte mal.**_

_**\- ¿Qué?**_

_**\- tus actuaciones se veían forzadas.**_

_**\- ¿lo noto?- sorprendido- vaya- rio un poco- ahora me dará más pena actuar frente a usted.**_

_**\- entiendo, porque saliste de ahí. Un ambiente así…**_

_**\- no es para mí- termino el pierrot- también se dio cuenta de eso, tal parece que… su padre la subestima.**_

_**-….- lo miro fijamente.**_

_**\- q-quiero decir…- se puso nervioso **_(no solo actuaba, la mirada de Kanda lo ponía nervioso, más de lo que desearía)_**\- yo… me cuesta admitirlo, pero ya que usted entiende de esto, se lo diré. Espero que no lo tome como una falta de respeto.**_

_**\- continua.**_

_**\- olvide por completo que… mi meta es divertir a las personas sin la necesidad de competir con los demás por algo, no me importa no recibir recompensa por mis actuaciones, el simple hecho de ver felices a las personas, me da esa satisfacción. Es por eso que acepte el reto de devolverle su sonrisa, sin la necesidad de que usted acepte casarse conmigo, pero…- alzo su mano hacia el rostro de la joven pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros- me temo que es algo que no podrá cumplir.**_

_**\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**\- no solo me parece una mujer hermosa sino que… veo tanto de mí en usted que… es como si le conociera desde mucho tiempo.**_

_**-…- acerco su mano a la máscara del pierrot.**_

_**\- deben esperarla adentro- detuvo su mano con delicadeza- además… no creo que deba verme así.**_

_**-…..- no escucho lo que le dijo y se deshizo de la máscara- esa caída…- quito el rastro de sangre que había en la mejilla del albino.**_

_**\- discúlpeme… fue un error, suelo cometerlos muy a menudo, pero como pierrot debo fingir que siempre es apropósito, sin darle importancia a la vergüenza o dolor que sienta, mi deber es hacer sonreír a la gente.**_

_**\- eres…- no aparto su mano del rostro ajeno- esa persona.**_

_**\- ¿eh?**_

_**\- la persona que había estado esperando- una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- una persona que se parece a mí… el amor que sientes por las actuaciones debe ser igual al mío.**_

(Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿Kanda sonriendo? ¡Seria el apocalipsis! Por un momento dudaron si realmente era Kanda y no Lenalee, pero al ver a la china junto a Lavi cerca del escenario su duda se despejo.

-¿e-está pasando de verdad?- O.O

\- si- sonriendo.

\- ¿n-no te sorprende Lenalee?

\- no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- bueno, aunque no me lo pidió, le ayude un poco con esa parte de la obra.

\- increíble- O.O

Allen no podía apartar su mirada del japonés, esa sonrisa se veía tan sincera y dulce que olvido que estaban actuando, sentía como si realmente estuviera frente a una bella princesa, si sus pensamientos se escucharan, Kanda lo hubiese asesinado, al igual que a todos los demás; Kanda tiro sin mucha delicadeza y disimuladamente del cabello de Allen, pues debía seguir con la obra).

_**.sonara presuntuoso pero… a pesar de llevar solo unas horas de conocerla, puedo decir que… es la persona que deseaba encontrar. Esa persona de la que… ansiaba enamorarme, había buscado por todos lados, en cada reino, pero no había nadie parecido a mí.**_

_**El general vio tal escena y su sangre hirvió, fue con los guardias y les invento que el joven pierrot estaba a punto de secuestrar a la princesa, por lo que el albino fue aprendido y encerrado injustamente en el calabozo del castillo, ni siquiera el rey creía que hubiese intentado tal atrocidad.**_

_**Cada día que paso encerrado, era visitado por la joven princesa, por petición de esta, el joven fue liberado pero tenía totalmente prohibida la entrada a ese reino nuevamente.**_

_**Pasaron los días y la compañía de circo se instaló en el bosque cercano al reino de la hermosa joven.**_

_**-lo siento, por mi culpa, no podremos actuar ahí de nuevo.**_

_**\- no te preocupes por eso.**_

_**\- iré a dar un paseo- dejo sus cosas y se retiró.**_

_**\- no te vayas a perder.**_

_**-…..- Un.n**_

_**En el reino, su alteza el rey, se veía desesperado y nervioso, su hija había desaparecido días después de que dejo libre al pierrot ¿se había marchado con él? Pero ¿Cómo?**_

_**El anciano brujo le dijo que por su falta de confianza en la persona que había logrado devolver la sonrisa a su amada hija, con tan solo una mirada, había marcado el destino menos esperado y deseado de esas dos almas que solo deseaban estar juntas.**_

_**Alterado por ese hecho, hiso buscar a su hija por todos lados; no fue hasta que el general y sus guardias dieron con la joven, quien estaba con el pierrot en un peñasco, cada uno de un lado, los divida un rio que pasaba con gran fuerza por debajo de ellos.**_

_**-no me importa si debo sacrificar mi vida para verla feliz- sonrió- hare lo que sea necesario para estar siempre con usted.**_

_**Así ambos tomaron la decisión de permanecer junto aunque fuese por medio de la muerte.**_

(Usaron los trapecios que eran simuladores del peñasco y se lanzaron, dando por terminada la obra)

_**~FIN~**_

Las lágrimas de Komui y Johnny eran las más evidentes pues no se molestaron en disimular su emoción.

La diversión había terminado, un buen rato "relax", ahora solo les esperaba una ardua batalla contra el Conde y los Noah.

**Unas horas después… en el comedor…**

_-fue impresionante Allen._

_\- ¿de verdad?_

_\- sí, nunca pensé que te metieras tanto en tu personaje y tampoco Yu._

_\- b-bueno, los demás hicieron un gran trabajo. Yo solo debía hacer malabares y acrobacias- sonrió._

_\- pero si gracias a ustedes dos fue un éxito. Los buscadores me están pidiendo que hagamos otra obra._

_\- ¿en serio? Pregunto Lenalee._

_\- ¡si! Y ya estoy pensando en cual- rio._

_\- por cierto, no he visto a Kanda desde que termino la obra._

_\- debe estar asesinando a sus nuevos "fans"- dijo Lavi sin borrar su sonrisa._

_\- bueno- bostezo- me voy- tallo sus ojos- nos vemos mañana._

_\- descansa- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lavi y Lenalee._

Cuando el albino se retiró.

_-sabes Lenalee, pensé que después de esta obra, Allen y Yu se llevarían mejor pero…- recordó que a los pocos minutos de finalizar la obra, esos dos comenzaron una discusión normal y común entre ellos._

_-¿a qué te refieres? Es solo una obra._

_\- en el lugar donde me la contaron, me dijeron también que. Todos aquellos que la han interpretado, se llevan mejor o terminan siendo mejores amigos o pareja. Pero veo que no era verdad- suspiro decepcionado._

_\- así que era eso lo que planeabas._

_\- a-algo así._

_\- Algún día se llevaran mejor, no te preocupes._

_-Eso espero._

**En el lugar favorito de Kanda…**

_-sabía que te encontraría aquí- sonrió y tomo asiento al lado de Kanda._

_\- tsk, no debí mostrarte este lugar._

_\- actuaste muy bien. Nunca pensé que lograrías sonreír de esa forma._

_\- cállate._

_\- te veías muy bien para ser un Bakanda._

_\- Moyashi- #¬¬_

_\- pero gracias a ti… logre meterme en el personaje realmente. Me ayudaste a saber que era lo que me hacía falta para entenderlo- sonrió- gracias._

_\- tsk- desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo._

_\- oye Kanda._

_\- ¿Qué quieres?_

Sus ojos se abrieron con suma sorpresa, el albino había sellado sus labios, como aquella noche en que él hiso lo mismo….

Lavi no estaba tan equivocado con respecto a la obra, pues no solo se habían conocido mejor, sino que… bueno, eso está de más decirlo ¿verdad?


End file.
